


Someday We'll Know

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: Um dia, Yuri e Otabek tinham a esperança de viver seu relacionamento de forma livre, mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, eles davam seu jeito de amar em um local onde o amor deles é crime e eles também carregavam as consequências de escolhas muito erradas no passado.





	Someday We'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> Oioioie, como é que vocês estão?! Eu, infelizmente fiquei doente essa semana, mas fui para o hospital e estou melhorando. Aqui estou, escrevendo para o fandom de YOI novamente, mas tem um motivo especial chamado “Desafio de Ones de YOI do Facebook” e como o tema é “Sua música favorita”, resolvi desenterrar uma das minhas velharias favoritas que ouvia quando era uma pirralha pré-adolescente dos anos 90, que assitia MTV na época dela de TV aberta (sim, sou velha a esse ponto): “Someday we’ll know” da banda New Radicals. Talvez vários de vocês lembrem mais dela através do cover lindo dessa música feito para o filme “Um amor para recordar”, mas tudo bem. Caso vocês queiram ouvir a música inspiradora da fanfic, é só clicar na menção a ela na fanfic. Lembrando que lá tem um miniglossário para alguns termos dela para facilitar a leitura de quem era apenas um bebê entre 1997 a 1999.  
> Importante dizer também que nessa fanfic ambos são maiores de idade e para dar o amadurecimento necessário que a idade deles exige, o recurso de OCC é utilizado.  
> Fanfic repostada no Nyah e Spirit (link nas notas finais).  
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Sabe aquelas músicas daquelas bandas de  _Rock_  e  _Heavy Metal_  dos anos 90 que fizeram muito sucesso, mas que não passaram de apenas uma música ou realmente não sobreviveram ao tal Bug do Milênio (que acabou não acontecendo) e se sobreviveram, foram até o início dos anos 2000, no máximo? Era com isso que o professor de canto Otabek Altin sobrevivia nas noites de Astana, capital do Cazaquistão. Ele tinha uma banda  _cover_ , chamada  _Tw_ _ice_ _Hit Wonder*_ , que só tocava essas músicas, a qual ele era vocalista. A banda também contava com o professor de guitarra Yuri Plisetsky, russo naturalizado cazaque, um encanador que sabia tocar guitarra base, um operador de produção em uma fábrica que manjava de tocar baixo, um analista de sistemas que tocava teclado e um cara sustentado pela pensão da falecida mãe na bateria.

Eles conheceram-se há 3 anos, através de um grupo sobre nostalgia dos anos 90 de uma popular rede social. Yuri abriu um tópico sobre uma popular banda dessa época, Otabek respondeu, os outros integrantes vieram em seguida. Amizade virtual que virou real com o tempo e dali para a banda foi apenas questão de tempo.

Naquela noite, eles tinham mais uma apresentação da banda em um  _rock bar_  da cidade famoso por ser um  _point_  de turistas estrangeiros. Tudo ocorreu normalmente, o público cantava junto as velhas músicas de um tempo que não se volta mais e eles divertiam-se tocando as músicas que mais gostavam das bandas que curtiam. Após a apresentação, eles foram tomar suas merecidas cervejas com amigos que também eram fãs fiéis da banda e curtir o local. Os homens gostavam muio do local, pois poderiam gastar seu inglês com os estrangeiros que vinham abordá-los para elogiar a banda.

Tinha também os  _groupies_ , pessoas que fazem literalmente de tudo para dormir com integrantes de bandas, é óbvio e mais óbvio ainda que os integrantes solteiros da banda aproveitaram essa oportunidade. Otabek era casado com uma ex-colega de faculdade e Yuri era casado com uma ex-aluna, entretanto o que quase ninguém sabia era que há dois anos Plisetsky e Altin eram amantes. Explicando, como ser LGBT+ é crime no Cazaquistão, Otabek e Yuri escondiam sua homossexualidade através do casamento, entretanto a situação marital deles era diferente. Enquanto a esposa de Altin não desconfiava de nada, a mulher de Plisetsky sabia da sexualidade do marido e por ela ser lésbica, o casamento era conveniente para os dois.

Por causa do casamento, eles tinham a desculpa perfeita para poder deixar os amigos mais os companheiros de banda mais cedo e dizerem que iriam para as suas casas como naquele momento, mas era apenas uma bela mentira. Geralmente, Otabek e Yuri dirigiam para a casa um do outro, quando as esposas não estavam, para consumarem seu amor. Hotéis ou algum estacionamento abandonado na estrada eram apenas quando eles tinham opção de menos e tesão de mais, pois transar em cama de solteiro ou dentro do carro não eram mesmo a coisa mais confortável do mundo, apesar de muito excitante.

Decidiram ir para a casa de Otabek, pois a esposa de Altin resolveu visitar os sogros em Almaty.

Chegando lá, foram direto para o quarto tomar banho. Primeiro Yuri, depois o anfitrião da casa. Já trocados de roupa — Altin com uma camiseta da banda estadunidense dos anos 90 Matchbox Twenty e uma calça de moletom cinza, Plisetsky usava um camisetão estampado o refrão de uma música e uma cueca —, eles deitaram na cama, ligaram a televisão e coincidentemente tocava a música estampada no camisetão de Yuri, _[Someday you’ll know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDmA8qQKhMY%20)_  da banda estadunidense New Radicals:

“ _(…) Um dia saberemos_

_Se o amor consegue mover uma montanha?_

_Um dia saberemos_

_Por que o céu é azul?_

_Um dia saberemos_

_Por que eu não fui feito para você? (…)”_

Plisetsky, abraçado a Altin, olhou para o outro e perguntou:

— Quando o nosso amor finalmente não será mais crime?

— Vindo desses reacionários? Acho que nunca, mas se um dia a gente ganhar uma bolada de cachê ou achar misteriosamente um bilhão de tenges*, não penso duas vezes; peço o divórcio, pago o teu divórcio e vai para qualquer país onde nosso amor não é crime e podemos casar legalmente, assim que estivermos oficialmente divorciados.

— Muito lindo e maravilhoso,  _Beka_ , mas se isso ocorresse de verdade… e a sua família? A banda? Não somos mais adolescentes, eu tenho 30 anos, você fez 33 na semana retrasada. — perguntou Yuri, ciente do fato sobre a família de Otabek ser extremamente conservadora. Plisetsky perdeu o avô quando tinha vinte anos de idade e os pais ano passado, todos por velhice, e não fazia a mínima questão de manter contato com os parentes deixados na Rússia. Portanto, não havia empecilhos familiares que o impedisse de separar-se a qualquer momento.

— Quando a oportunidade aparece, os empecilhos desaparecem. A gente só ia falar nossos reais motivos quando já estivéssemos fora do país, pois aí ninguém poderia denunciar a gente para a polícia. Para eles, na hora a gente inventaria que passou no teste de admissão para fazer mestrado em uma universidade e sairíamos tranquilamente daqui. Seria covarde, infantil? Sim, mas infelizmente necessário para vivermos nosso amor em paz. Enfim, como a vida não é um filme, temos que fazer o máximo para termos nossos momentos de felicidade dentro de nossas realidades, né?! — A resposta de Otabek, no geral, veio amarga para os ouvidos e mente de Yuri, porém o final dela deu um pouco de conforto. Preferiu mudar o tópico através de beijos, carinhos e toda aquela intimidade típica do sexo combinado com o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro, junto a declarações de amor pós-sexo e toda aquela rotina de casal, com várias músicas dos anos 90 de trilha sonora, por assim dizer, até a cruel despedida e volta à realidade nada agradável de ambos no dia seguinte.

Sabe aquele fato sobre até no meio da merda ser possível nascer uma flor? Assim era o amor de Otabek e Yuri, o mundo deles dizia que o sentimento deles era “crime”, mas, do jeito deles, eles floresceram e fortaleceram dia após dia seu relacionamento.

Mais um dia de vitória para o amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossário básico:  
> * Bug do Milênio: em um resumo bem porco, foi uma histeria midiática coletiva sobre a possibilidade de tudo quanto é coisa digital que marcava data, na época, não conseguirem passarem a contagem para o ano 2000 e voltar para 1900, mas que não acabou acontecendo, pois as empresas já tinham dado um jeito nisso, assim que eles foram avisados sobre esse tópico.  
> * Twice Hit Wonder: trocadilho infame com a expressão em inglês “one hit wonder band”, que significa “banda de apenas um sucesso” ou “banda de um sucesso só” em português. “Twice Hit Wonder” significa “fazer sucesso apenas duas vezes”. Como a banda do Otabek e do Yurio é especializada em tocar bandas de apenas um sucesso dos anos 90, eles ressuscitando elas em outra década, significa fazer a música ser sucesso duas vezes para depois ser esquecida de novo. Entenderam a sacada?! Hehe!  
> * Tenge: moeda do Cazaquistão. Um bilhão de tenges equivale a R$ 9.738.000,00 (o valor de uma Mega Sena não acumulada da vida), com base na última cotação registrada no site do Banco Central no dia 14/07/2017.  
> \---//----  
> Link da fanfic no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/someday-well-know-9655378  
> Link da fanfic no Nyah: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/737901/Someday_Well_Know/  
> Link da fanfic no Spirit:  
> \---//----  
> Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima!


End file.
